


Real Eyes

by SuddenTempest



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenTempest/pseuds/SuddenTempest
Summary: Soulmate AUWhere everyone is born with heterochromia - your right eye is your own natural eye colour but your left is the colour of your soulmate's. It is only once that you meet and recognize your own eye staring back at you that your eyes change to match.Isak has been having money problems.Even just lost his job.What happens when both of them meet in a very non-professional fashion and realise that they're each other's soulmates?





	Real Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> found this idea on tumblr, so if you see any other stories with the same theme, don't be surprised.  
> The work is entirely mine, only the way how soulmates are recognized has been taken from elsewhere. I hope you enjoy!

When his stomach grumbled for the 5th time that morning, Isak knew that he couldn't go on any longer without food. Tossing and turning on the bed, trying out different positions, was doing next to nothing to help him now. 

Turning on his side, he picked up the phone that he had managed to snatch from a tourist a few years back. It was expensive looking back then, but now it was all tattered and broken. But he knew he'd have to work with it somehow. 

Lighting it up he checked the time, 8:22am.

It was way too early for him to be waking up, but he knew he had to. Especially if he wanted to get his hands on some money enough to buy him food for a day. 

He swung his legs down on the carpeted floor and looked around the room, which looked much too fancy for someone like him to be living in. But he didn't complain. He was lucky enough as it was to be able to atleast have a bed to sleep on. He stayed on the far end of the neighbourhood, which people seldom visited, in one of the houses which were put up for lease but never made the buyer's cut. It wasn't hard for him to break in, but it only meant that he always had to stay alert, in case one day the owner decided to come check.

He huffed out a breath as he ran his hands through his hair and wondered when was the last time he had gotten a haircut. It had grown longer now and he had bangs falling on his forehead. Luckily enough, they weren't straight. So it wasn't much harder for him to brush them backwards and not worry about them obscuring his eyesight.

Walking into the grand bathroom, he looked himself into the mirror. He didn't keep it clean. He didn't want to. He checked his face for bruises he knew were fading, they were along his jaw, a purple yellow patch that was a result of his fight with Elias. 

Elias was what the boys liked to call the boss of the neighbourhood but Isak rather thought of him as nothing but dust. He had a few bulky guys who stayed around and always fought his fights for him, so it was obvious that he would win. Isak was two hundred percent sure that if he were to fight with Elias, without being disturbed by his so-called bodyguards, he would definitely win.

Inspecting his face for a few more seconds, his looked up into the reflection of his eyes. He had green eyes, or one could say green was his natural eye colour, because green was what his right eye was. His left one, on the other hand, was a light shade of blue. Leaning on the sink, he pushed himself forward to inspect the eye colour, which was apparently, of his soulmate's. 

He could see it was a shade of one of the lightest blues he had ever seen, but on paying further attention, he could see a few gray specks here and there. It was both bright and dull at the same time. And he thought it was beautiful. 

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them to continue on with his morning routine.

* * *

Even woke up to the smell of coffee which he knew wasn't coming from his house. He inhaled in the aroma, as much as he could, before opening his eyes. For some reason, he felt giddy. He smiled and whispered to himself, "Maybe today will be a good day." 

Checking the time to find that it was 8:27am, he knew that he had a lot of time before his shift started. He worked in a small café just a few blocks from where he lived, but since it was the only one to be present within miles, customers weren't difficult to get. 

His boss had always managed to find fault in everything that his workers did. But that didn't stop him from starting every day with a much brighter attitude than the previous. It also was better knowing that that man only visited twice a week. But those two days were as close to hell as it could probably get.

After brushing his teeth and splashing his face with some cold water, he made his way into the kitchen. Or what he liked to think of as the kitchen. 

He stayed in a two-room house. One of which he used for sleeping and the other was where his kitchen, dining room were. His bathroom was separate, but it's not like he could do anything else in there. He didn't have a living room, but seeing as he didn't have that many friends, he was more than fine with it.

Two months ago, with the money he had managed to save from working day and night with various temporary jobs, he had bought himself a fridge and a second hand tv. He checked into the fridge to find a loaf of bread and a juice box and knew that breakfast had decided itself for him. But he wasn't much worried because he was supposed to be getting his paycheck that day.

Stuffing the bread into his mouth and using the juice to help himself swallow, he finished eating. 

After taking a quick shower, he got dressed for the day. It was the month of November and for some reason he knew it would get much chillier than the other days, so he wore the only pair of hand gloves that he had. 

Taking in a deep breath, he made his way outside. 

***

"Hey man, I was wondering if you could help me." Isak spoke into the phone as he sat alone in his room.

"Yeah?" Magnus' voice came from the opposite end, "What is it?"

"I'm in need of some money." 

"Again?" Magnus' voice had reached a higher octave than his normal volume, "Shit. I just gave you some a few days back."

"Well that wasn't enough for me." Isak mumbled, while trying to hide the fact that he had been foolish enough to play bets with his money in hopes of doubling or maybe tripling it.

"Look," Magnus sounded serious and Isak knew what would come next, "I-I know that we've been friends for a long time. But... I can't keep doing you any more favours. I have- I have a girlfriend now and I have to look after her too. You know I want to help you, but-"

"No no," Isak tried acting unbothered, "I understand. Thanks anyway. I gotta go."

"Isa-" Isak cut the call before he could hear anything else.

There was a wild need in him to throw the phone and smash it into the ground but he also knew that he couldn't do that. He couldn't really afford a new one in his condition.

Magnus and him had been friends since middle school. While Isak decided to drop out in his last year to make quick money, Magnus continued and this is how now one of them had a steady job, house and partner whereas the other needed to go without food for days.

Isak knew it would be stupid of him to sulk in his room all day so he decided to get out and fetch some money for himself. _I'll do it on my own. Who fucking needs anyone else's help anyway._

With newfound determination to calm his grumbling stomach, he stood up to get dressed.

***

Even stepped out of the café, more like dragged his feet out of the doorstep. The good feeling that he had woken up with, had shrunken and dread had taken its place. 

He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth and looked around the street, to the daily hustle of people going to their respective workplaces, schools and wherever it is that they were supposedly headed. 

He had been one of them till today, but now, not anymore.

He had immediately felt awful when he had entered his workplace that day. Eva had tried to talk to him, but she could barely get a word out of her mouth before he was called into the owner's office.

He was given his paycheck and asked to leave with the excuse that they 'had too many workers' already and so many hands weren't needed anymore. Even knew this was a lie, but being the person that didn't like to argue, he had smiled, delivered his thanks and left.

So now here he was, standing outside the very place where he had worked for about three years, with a heavy heart and a set of tears that he kept in bay. 

He heard the door open behind him and then a comforting hand was on his shoulder, sqeezing lightly. He knew who it was. Eva.

"Let's go sit there for a while." She pointed towards the bench that was there a few steps ahead.

They both made their way towards it and Eva took his glove clad hands in hers while trying to look at his face. He tried to keep a stoic expression, but wasn't sure if he was doing any good.

"I wanted to tell you when you arrived," she started. Even waited. When she didn't continue any further, he hummed making her realise that he was listening and wanted her to continue.

She cleared her throat once, "Yeah. We only got to know that they'd be cutting you off this morning. There was no warning or any signs, or else I would've told you."

Even didn't know what to say.

"But... what I do know is that the reason they gave for firing you isn't the real one."

"I doubted that much." 

"From-from what I've heard," she squeezed his hands once, "Mikael found out that you're... gay. Word is that he went to his father immediately and told him."

Even hadn't been expecting that. His eyes went wide and for the first time that morning, he looked at her.

"Yeah," she continued. "I don't know how true this is but... but judging by the fact that the owner isn't very accepting of anything other than... heterosexuals," she was trying hard to word it in a way that wouldn't hurt Even any more, "he decided that..." she stopped.

After a few moments of silence, Even untangled his hands from Eva's and rested them on his thighs. "Okay."

Eva looked at him questioningly and he answered, "It's okay. I can't change who I am, and if that costs me my job... then so be it. I just have to find myself a new one now." He stood up all of a sudden, kissed her cheek, smiled, "Have a good day." And left.

***

Isak had decided to pickpocket.

He was all out of other ideas by now, and since he had done this a few times before, he knew he could manage to make some money without anyone knowing.

He walked along the familiar busy roads of Oslo, trying to find the perfect person to steal from. He hadn't done this recently, which didn't mean he was rusty, but he was quite reluctant. He had this fear of being caught. But hunger kept him going.

Walking across an open park, his eyes fell on a man who seemed to be holding out a white envelope in his hands. He had been staring at it for some time, and that piqued Isak's interest. He too, by now, wanted to know what was in there which caused the man to stare at it that way.

He waited patiently, feigning disinterest, a few steps away, looking at him occasionally from the corner of his eye.

He let out a relieved breath when the man's hands finally moved to open the flap and Isak's eyes bulged out when he noticed that it contained money. _Oh fuck._

He was a lot more interested now than he had been earlier and he didn't know when his feet took him towards the man but all of a sudden, he stood much closer to him than he initially was.

***

Even sat on the park bench, looking at the money he had been given. It was lesser than what he was supposed to be getting but he wasn't in the position or in the mood to go in there again and demand for his share. He only hoped that it would be enough to get him through until he managed to find a new job.

His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of feet, claded in dirty converses were next to his and before he could look up to see who stood there, the envelope was snatched from his hands.

He sat there dumbstruck for a second too late before he realised what was happening. He whipped up his head to find a figure running away from his, his money in hand, and anger surged in him.

He stood up on his feet and ran.

***

Isak wanted to punch the daylights out of himself for being so foolish. He didn't understand why he had acted so impulsively. But stopping wasn't an option now, because if he did, then the man who was currently running behind him would knock him out dead. 

Craning his head to the side to find out the man was still following him, he sped up as much as he could while screaming, _"Leave me alone!"_

They were running in a deserted lane now and Isak was slowly losing stamina.

 _"Like hell!"_ Came the huffed reply from behind him, _"Fucking little shit give me my money back!"_

The man sounded closer now and Isak was scared to find out that he was gaining distance on him. _This was a really bad idea._ Not being able to stop himself from answering, he opened his mouth one more time, _"Li-"_ but was cut off when a weight crashed onto him from behind.

He fell chest first onto the gravel, his hands positioned on the ground to save his face from any injury and moaned, _"Fuck"_. He knew he had been caught but that didn't stop him from trying to free himself, which was a hard task seeing as the man that had fallen on top of him was heavy.

He started moving only to be flipped over by the man, and suddenly his hands were pinned beside his head and the said man had successfully managed to straddle him. 

Isak's eyes were wide with fear because he didn't know what was to be expected next, since this was the first time that he had been caught. His eyes stayed fixed on the man's face while he rubbed his sweat covered forehead on his shoulder and finally looked down at Isak.

_Shit._

Isak felt it.

He felt the burning gaze of the man's on his own as he too looked into his eyes. He intantly recognized the colour of his right eye to be the same as the man's left and he knew. 

***

Even felt a snap in his body when he looked into the boy's eyes and realised. He saw his eyes start to change colour. The left eye, which had once been blue - the same colour as his right - had started to change into a much brighter green. He knew his eyes were changing colour too. He could somehow feel it. 

***

Isak had heard about this many times from his mother when he was young. Too young to make sense of any of it, but now that he was experiencing it himself, he could understand every word his mother had said. 

The man's left eye had completely changed colour to match his right so Isak knew that his had too. They were both too startled to say anything, both still quietly panting from the long chase. 

Then was when Isak felt the second change take place.

***

Even felt like his heart had somehow managed to spread out invisible strings which had now entangled to the boy's own. The knots had been made and Even knew this was it. He took time to slowly run his eyes over all of the boy's features before stopping on his lips. Lips which were slightly parted and puffing out air. Lips which he had the sudden urge to kiss. 

He leaned down almost on instinct and when his lips were a breath away from the boy's, _"Motherfucker."_ his world went black.

***

Even gained consciousness and his jaw was throbbing. He touched it and winced. That little shit had punched him and ran. 

Sighing to himself, he looked around for the envelope which he knew wouldn't be there but was surprised to find it lying beside him. 

He picked it up and squinted when he found something scribbled on it in a messy handwriting. 

_"Sorry. Didn't mean to punch you, but guess it was kind of a reflex. Took some money, not all, because I really need to feed myself. I wanted to wait till you woke up but since you were knocked out cold, I figured I should probably get going. I'm sorry."_

Below was a number with a _'Call me'_ written in an even messier script which Even guessed was intentional.

He chuckled and put the envelope inside his coat pocket, but not before noting down the boy's number in his phone.

Hitting _Call_ he made his way out of that place with a smile in his face.

_Today had been a good day._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ dantestotle.  
> kudos and comments are much appreciated  
> \----  
> i hope you all are doing fine. love and a thousand hugs!


End file.
